In recent years, as airborne and satellite borne moving platforms develop rapidly, design of photoelectric detection payload faces a new challenge. According to a structure and characteristic of an electromagnetic spectrum, multiple pieces of fine spectrum band information can represent inherent characteristics of a target and a background more thoroughly and correctly. An image-spectrum associated detection device integrates an infrared spectrum and infrared imaging information of a target, and utilizes unique spectral signatures of the target on the infrared spectral line, thereby greatly improving the detectability of the target. The technology is widely applied in the field of photoelectric technology, and provides a data basis for researching various target characteristics and further performing classification, monitoring and target detection and identification on a scene.
Research and development on this type of photoelectric detection device receives much attention around the world. For example, an AVIPIS system accomplished by the JPL laboratory of America and a GERIS system of the GER company of America, as well as a PHI imaging spectrometer system researched by Shanghai Institute of Technical Physics, CAS, and the like. This type of imaging spectrometer can provide abundant tow-dimensional spatial information and third-dimensional spectral data; however, the spatial resolution is low, the imaging speed is low, and intelligent collection on an infrared spectrum of a moving target cannot be implemented. A large amount of hyperspectral data and information unrelated to an object are acquired, the data redundancy is huge, and airborne real-time processing cannot be implemented. A photoelectric reconnoitering and Advanced Targeting Forward-Looking Infrared (ATFLIR) such as an AN-AAS-38A/B eagle-type ATFLIR and an AN/AAR-50 ATFLIR has the capability of detecting and tracking a moving target by mans of infrared image data collection. However, this type of devices do not have the capability of detecting an infrared spectrum of the moving target, and has poor infrared decoy disturbance resistance; and a man-in-loop measure is used during detection and tracking of the moving target, so that a communication link is easily disturbed, and it lacks of an intelligent automatic target identification function.
In related patents, in Chinese patent applications No. 200910272679.9 entitled “Method for obtaining spectrum-integrated time-varying target optical spectrum information and device thereof” and No. 201110430969.9 entitled “Spectral characteristic detection identification method for multi-wave-band moving objects and device thereof”, a combination of two lens is used to implement the image-spectrum association, the device is large in volume. The scanning mirror causes the whole optical path layout to waste a half of the space of field-of-view (FOV), and the influence of moving disturbance on the detection is hard to be isolated. A planar infrared window is used, so that the FOV is small, and it is inapplicable to aerodynamic configuration in a moving condition.
For design of an infrared photoelectric payload of a moving platform, currently used photoelectric devices have the following defects: (1) they are inapplicable to local area spectrum measurement of the moving platform; (2) they cannot implement automatic tracking and spectrum measurement of multiple moving targets; (3) they cannot perform online processing and identification of target spectrums; and (4) the data amount is huge, the speed is low, and the cost is high.